Close to My Spark
by Akikazemoon
Summary: Cyberspark and Remix, two Decepticon cadets, are thrilled when put on the same squad. But it's not all that great. With a squad of bots who are as different as can be, how can they hope to survive their squad assignments, let alone the upcoming battles?


Author's Notes: Just as a warning, there are at least seven OCs in this, not all of whom appear in this chapter. As for the ones who do appear in this chapter, Cyberspark, Mustang, and Triplewrench belong to me, Remix belongs to Coheed17, and Darkstar belongs to MDterps20 (on youtube, cause she doesn't have an account on fanfiction). By the way, this story is AU, I just didn't have enough room to say that in the summary. Okay! Disclaiming time!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers in any way, shape, or form. I own nothing!

Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Please review!

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Is everybot there?" Preparations were being made everywhere. The Decepticon cadets were going to be made full fledged soldiers and put into squads, and it was a big production. Everything had to be perfect.

"Actually," Shockwave said as he walked in. "I know of two that most likely aren't there. Considering they were enjoying themselves welding me to the wall." There were snickers throughout the room.

"Again, Shockwave?" Thundercracker asked. "Pretty pathetic."

"You try to handle them for a while, then," Shockwave sat down in his chair. "Could somebody go out and look for them?"

"Who are the targets?" Soundwave asked as he stood up. Shockwave sat up to look at him.

"Cyberspark and Remix."

-----

"Pfft, ceremony," Remix scoffed. "Why would we go to one of those?"

"Well, we could always set off some bombs around the higher ups," Cyberspark grinned.

"Nah, wouldn't be worth the trouble, Sparky." The two of them were lounging in the rec room while the entirety of the rest of the Decepticons was in the meeting hall.

"Still…if we stay in here, I bet they'll find us," Cyberspark shrugged. "Shouldn't we move somewhere more inconspicuous?"

"That's the thing," Remix said. "It's so obvious that they would never think to look here!" That statement was almost immediately disproved when Soundwave appeared in the doorway.

"…Ah, slag," the two femmes said in perfect sync.

-----

It didn't take long before the two of them were plopped down into their assigned spots within the masses of other mechs and femmes.

"Great. No way we'll be able to sneak out now," Cyberspark grumbled. Somebody tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned. It was another femme who she knew. Her name was Darkstar, and she had already passed cadet standing, and had a squad of her own.

"Trying to sneak out of your own promotion ceremony?" Darkstar asked. "You know that that would have kept you as cadets until the next group was promoted, right?"

"Yeah, but ceremonies are so boring," Remix turned around as well. "Megatron just talks on and on about how the new masses of soldiers will crush the Autobots and blah blah blah. It's really nothing special."

"Still, it's even a bit hard to believe that they're still moving you two up the ranks," Darkstar smiled. "I thought that you would have been put on permanent cleaning duty long ago."

"Can't stop us from moving up," Cyberspark laughed. "Someday, I'll be the leader."

"No, I will," Remix corrected her. "You said that you wanted to be head of Communications, remember?"

"Shh," Darkstar suddenly said. "It's starting."

Several cadets were called up as the different squads were made. Soon, there were very few cadets left, and Cyberspark and Remix still hadn't been put on squads.

"Next is…" Megatron seemed to do a double take at the list. "Oh, Primus, who put these two together?" Shockwave walked over to take a look at the list, and the two mechs seemed at a loss as to their problem. Shockwave stepped back into the line that he had been standing in, and Megatron sighed.

"The seeker for squad number 17 will be Remix," he announced. Remix smiled and walked up onto stage. When she was going to be handed a medal by Starscream, she snatched it before he could grudgingly hang it around her neck and gave him a smirk. He growled at her as she passed. As Remix put the medal on, Cyberspark noticed that the color really complimented her turquoise and white paint job quite well, giving off sort of a noble feel to it.

"The communications bot for squad 17 will be…" he seemed to really regret what he was about to announce, "…Cyberspark." Cyberspark gave a small squeal of glee as she stood up and ran up on stage. She proudly stood up there as Soundwave placed the medal around her neck, then ran over to Remix so fast that she nearly turned into a dark blue and white blur, giving her a hi-five, a technique that they had seen humans do and had decided to try out. Megatron's face said it all. He didn't want to have to deal with the chaos to come.

"The medic on squad 17 will be Mustang," Megatron continued. A navy blue and black colored mech stood up out of the crowd, and Remix and Cyberspark watched in curiosity. But as he got up there, they just had to giggle. He was very small, and they couldn't help but laugh. He glared at them as he walked onstage, walking over to Demolisher to get his medal.

"Now then…seeing as it is that all these cadets are still younglings…we've chosen a seasoned soldier who is not at the moment on a squad to join them in theirs," Megatron informed the crowd. "The engineer and inventor on squad 17 will be Triplewrench." There was a chorus of laughter and snickering from a group of mechs in the crowd, and the only silent one of them, a mostly dark green mech, stood up and walked slowly down the aisle, then up onto stage. He looked less than happy, to say the least, and he walked over to Hook in an embarrassed manner to get his medal, which he already had one of.

"Better on a squad than off," Hook said quietly while patting his back once. He went and stood with the other three, and he was bigger than all three of them. Remix was the second biggest, although still considerably smaller than this newcomer, Triplewrench. The four of them were sent off to stand with the other new squads, and soon, the ceremony was over. Each squad could go wherever they wanted to talk to each other and get to know each member of the team. Remix and Cyberspark talked as they went to their favorite meeting place. The rec room, of course. Mustang and Triplewrench trailed behind, neither of them looking too enthused. Soon enough, they had gotten to the rec room. Not too many groups were in there. Most were probably in the main lounge. Remix and Cyberspark liked the rec room (which was much older than this new lounge room) better because it was less crowded. The two femmes sat down on one of the couches, and the two mechs each sat down in a chair. They were silent for a moment.

"Uh…so. Hi," Cyberspark finally said.

"Hi," Remix said as well. "Should we start talking now?"

"Probably," Triplewrench finally spoke. "Well, we all know each other's names, right? So, where do we start after that?"

"Why weren't you in a squad before?" Cyberspark asked almost immediately.

"I don't think that that's any way to start," Triplewrench said, ignoring the question.

"Well, then, where do we start, old bot?" Remix asked.

"Don't call me an old bot!" Triplewrench growled.

"Come on, let's not fight already," Cyberspark said quickly. "We've only just been put in a squad together." Remix glanced over at Mustang, who still hadn't spoken, and seemed not to be paying attention very much.

"Hey, Sparky," Remix whispered. "That Mustang guy…do you think he can talk?" Cyberspark shrugged.

"Hey, do you want us to call a medic or something?" Cyberspark asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Don't call a medic, I'm fine."

"Alright, but you don't seem very well…" Cyberspark said sarcastically. "I might just have to bring a medic here…"

"Don't bring one here!" Mustang said loudly. "I hate medics!"

"But you're a medic!" Remix laughed.

"I know," he said, as if they were missing an obvious point.

"But you just said that you hated medics," Remix said, confused.

"Never mind," Mustang looked away, over at the wall. There was silence again.

"Yeeeeah…" Cyberspark said awkwardly. "This doesn't seem to be going very well…Maybe we should try to find some things we have in common?"

"Like what?" Triplewrench asked bluntly. "Looks like besides you two femmes, we're all as diverse as possible."

"Well…what do you guys like to do?" Remix asked. The two mechs looked at them dully, apparently not sure just how to answer that question.

"Wait a second…" Mustang said slowly. "Aren't you two," he regarded Cyberspark and Remix, "the two femmes who have been literally tearing the Decepticon base apart with their pranks?"

"Yup, that's us!" Cyberspark said proudly.

"Got a problem with it?" Remix smirked at him.

"Not as long as it doesn't affect me," he shrugged.

"Well, I have a problem with it," Triplewrench grumbled. "You two have been causing plenty of problems for the Decepticons. It's not acceptable!"

"Oh really?" Remix stood up, smiling at the fact that she was a bit taller than him while he was sitting.

"Yes, really!" he knocked her on the back of the helm.

"Uh-oh…" Cyberspark cringed.

"What?" Mustang looked at her in confusion.

"OwwwwwaaaAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Remix's eyes suddenly got dull and she emitted a loud screech.

"Aaaagh!" Triplewrench covered his audios. "What the slag is that?!"

"It's a glitch she has!" Cyberspark shouted over the noise, walking over to Remix.

"This is a GLITCH?!" Mustang shouted. "It seems more like she's malfunctioning!" Cyberspark firmly tapped certain places around the back of Remix's neck until she finally found the right spot and smacked it. Remix bent over for a moment, but then stood back up.

"Where were we?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

"That's some glitch," Mustang commented. "You sure you don't need me to check that out for you?"

"Nah, she can always go to a more experienced medic," Cyberspark shrugged.

"But they're total slagheads!" Mustang growled loudly. "You'd honestly trust them with medical matters?"

"Well, they are medics," Cyberspark said dully.

"Oooh, I get it," Remix said. "You hate every medic but yourself!"

"When you put it that way it sounds bad…" Mustang frowned.

"Okay, I think I get it," Triplewrench said. All of them turned to him. "You," he pointed to Mustang, "are still too young to understand your fellow medics and think that all of them are terrible, therefore considering yourself superior to them. You two," he pointed to Remix and Cyberspark, "truly ARE slagheads who think that pranks might make things better when they only make things worse." After his speech, he sat as if he had just made a world saving epiphany.

"No!" all three younglings shouted defensively, all in unison.

"That's not true!" Mustang sputtered. "What do you know about it?!"

"And we're not slagheads," Remix growled.

"If you call us slagheads, then you're a slaghead," Cyberspark said accusingly.

"Well, this doesn't seem to be going well," a voice interrupted them. They all looked to the door to see Darkstar.

"Triplewrench, shouldn't you be encouraging them, not calling them self absorbed slagheads?" she asked as she walked inside.

"I call 'em as I see 'em," he shrugged.

"Come on, you guys," Darkstar tried to encourage them. "You've got to get along with your fellow squad members, not fight with them."

"How in the world do you expect me to deal with these three," Triplewrench asked, pointing to Cyberspark, Remix, and Mustang.

"Megatron put you in charge of them so that you could watch over them," Darkstar told him.

"That's probably not how he would have put it," Triplewrench said dully. "I'm just the babysitter."

"We don't need a babysitter!" Cyberspark and Remix said together.

"That's right," Darkstar said. "Triplewrench isn't your babysitter. He's your inventor and engineer. Just like Mustang is your medic, Cyberspark is your communications bot, and Remix is your seeker. You're a team now, and you have to work together." All of them looked at each other a bit regretfully.

"All of you really need to try harder to get along," Darkstar sighed. "Every squad needs to work well together, or your chances of survival are basically zero." Cyberspark gulped.

"Uh…what's it like out on the field? You know, fighting Autobots and everything?" Cyberspark asked.

"Yeah! I heard that there's this one guy with really REALLY long arms! And then this other guy made of unbreakable metal! And…uh…this yellow guy who shoots electricity and stuff…hey, are Autobots strong?"

"Oh, they're very, very strong," Darkstar smiled widely. "But that's why you've got a medic on your team."

"So what happens if I get offlined then?" Mustang asked a bit hesitantly.

"Well, then you're all slagged," Darkstar shrugged nonchalantly. She got horrified looks from the rest of the younglings and a bit of a weirded out stare from Triplewrench. She sighed. "I was kidding. But anyway, you can always be helped by another medic on the field. No matter what, there's always another soldier looking out for you on the field. That's basically what your squad is for. You're a team. And you've been put together because apparently your abilities match up well. But other than that, you've really got to put your spark into it! Just having abilities that compliment each other isn't enough, you've got to work together, and so, you all have to get along." After finishing her speech, she smiled.

"I think that it would be best if you all were friends," she said as she finished.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Cyberspark nodded. "Well, Remix and I are already friends, so we just need to make friends with Mustang and Triplewrench, right?"

"Hm…well, Mustang can't be shortened to anything besides Musty and that sounds bad, so we'll just call you Mustang."

"And as for Triplewrench…Wrench? Mr. T?" Cyberspark asked.

"Isn't Mr. T some human T.V. guy?" Darkstar asked.

"Oh right. Fine, no nickname for you either," Remix shrugged.

"Anyway…it's getting late," Darkstar said. "Almost past curfew. See you in the morning. You all have your first simulation mission then. Good night," she called as she left. The four of them were left in the room.

"Well," Remix stood up. "I guess it is getting late. Why they put that meeting so late into the night, I'll never know."

"Yup," Cyberspark stood up. "Let's all head back to our rooms and meet back here tomorrow, 'kay?" Mustang and Triplewrench stood up, and they also began to head back to their rooms. As Cyberspark arrived back at her room, she knew that the next day would be promising. A new team, a new mission…even if it was a simulation. It was going to be an exciting (and hopefully not complicated) day after she finished recharge.


End file.
